DESCRIPTION OF PROJECT: Diabetes is the fifth leading cause of death in the US and is predicted to increase in incidence by42% from 1995 to 2025. Diabetes also contributes to increased rates of morbidity with overall estimated costs of $132 billion annually. The Translating Research Into Action for Diabetes (TRIAD) study has used a multi-site collaborative model to examine the role of system- and patient-level factors on diabetes care in managed care settings. This model has successfully produced over 60 peer-reviewed publications contributing to public understanding of diabetes care in these settings. Throughout the initial TRIAD study period the collaboration between these Collaborating Centers has been facilitated by a Coordinating Center. Since 2001 UMDNJ has hosted the TRIAD Study Coordinating Center. Purpose: We propose to continue to serve as the Coordinating Center for this project during the TRIAD Legacy Study period and to continue to facilitate and coordinate the ongoing collaborative relationships between TRIAD investigators at each of the six Collaborating Centers. Methods: During the three-year legacy period we will continue to provide coordination services while focusing on developing TRIAD capacities to use new methods and approaches for facilitating collaboration. During this period we will coordinate and staff one in-person and six telephone/videoconference meetings of the TRIAD Legacy Publications and Presentations committee while continuing to update and maintain the content and functionality of the TRIAD websites (both public and investigator only sections). In addition, we will continue to facilitate working group and paper writing meetings that involve investigators from multiple Collaborating Centers. Outcomes: The results of this multi-center collaboration in the TRIAD Legacy Study period are expected to be between 18 and 36 additional TRIAD-based peer reviewed publications. Benefit: Dissemination of these additional findings from the TRIAD study may inform efforts to improve the quality of care provided in managed care settings to patients with diabetes.